The sorting of mail is a very complex, time consuming task. In general, the sorting of mail is processed through many stages, including back end processes, which stack mail pieces in a tub or container in delivery order sequence. These processes can either be manual or automated, depending on the mail sorting facility, the type of mail to be sorted such as packages, flats, letters and the like. A host of other factors may also contribute to the automation of the mail sorting, from budgetary concerns to modernization initiatives to access to appropriate technologies to a host of other factors.
In general, however, most modern facilities have taken major steps toward automation by the implementation of a number of technologies. These technologies include, amongst others, letter sorters, parcel sorters, advanced tray conveyors, flat sorters, stacking devices and the like. As a result of these developments, postal facilities have become quite automated over the years, considerably reducing overhead costs and increasing mail throughput.
By way of example, in front end processes, sorting and sequencing systems are capable of sequencing mail pieces and other product based on a two pass algorithm system. Of course, other known systems can equally be used to sort mail pieces and other product, a host of them readily available and known to those of ordinary skill in the art. As the mail pieces are ejected from the system, after being sorted or sequenced, they may be manually placed into a container. However, this manual process is very time consuming, costly and error prone.
In some applications, the mail pieces may be fed automatically into a tray or tub. However, these known systems are designed only to place the mail pieces in one orientation and thus do not exhibit the flexibility needed by the ever evolving requirements of the United States Postal System (USPS). For example, in one known device, the mail pieces or other product are unloaded to containers located at each drop off point, via chutes. In this manner, the mail pieces are slid down the chutes into the containers and are stacked within the containers in a horizontal orientation.
Although these horizontal automation systems have provided many benefits, they still lack the required flexibility to stack product in a vertical orientation, a requirement that may become essential by the ever increasing demands of the USPS e.g., the need for both horizontal and vertical stacking. In fact, there is no known single machine that is capable of meeting such requirements of the USPS. Thus, currently known systems cannot provide the required design flexibility to enhance the productivity and overall evolving efficiencies demanded by the postal system and other customers.
The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.